


That Sounds Like a Really Crappy Plan, But Okay

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bra’tac, can I ask you something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sounds Like a Really Crappy Plan, But Okay

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "game plan"
> 
> (title comes from an MST3K riff from "This Island Earth")

“Bra’tac, can I ask you something?”

The Jaffa master frowned at Jack. “We do not have much time, human,”

“Yeah, I know,” Jack replied. “But we gotta wait for Carter to set up the C-4, and it’s been bugging me.”

“Very well,” said Bra’tac.

Jack leaned back against the wall. “How come all your plans end with us dying?”

“They do not.”

“They do, too. Dying heroically, sure, but still dead. What’s up with that?”

Bra’tac scowled. “Would you not die for a cause in which you believe?”

“Well, sure,” said Jack. “But I’d rather keep fighting.”

“Perhaps you are wiser than I thought.”

“Thanks— Hey!”

THE END


End file.
